Prophecy
by VampireAngel911
Summary: Bianca is a normal demigod, but what happens when she gets a prophecy that might get her friends killed? Sequel to Back To Camp!
1. Fight's

Chapter 1 –Fights

Bianca's POV

It's been weeks since the hunters left with murderous glares at me, I wonder if they would of liked me if I joined, I sighed, I got changed and went to sleep,

_I was asleep and woke up with a girl watching me, I was wondering what was happening, just then she got a sword and stabbed it on my hand, I saw a star appear on it. Odd...just then I changed, I was wearing a black belly top and a black skirt and I opened my eyes and saw myself, but not exactly myself, I saw black and red eyes. She smiled at me and blasted a shock at me, I screamed,_

I woke up and screamed, I never had them dreams until months ago, what happened? I was shocked and went up to the bathroom and got a towel to wipe off my sweat,

"_Eww," I thought,_

I wiped myself and looked up, on the mirror I saw my dark self and blinked, it disappeared, I shook it off, I got changed and walked off, I had sword fighting first and got quite good with a sword. I went to my lesson and sat down, Percy was our instructor. Percy walked in and said,

"Ok, today we are going to work in pairs and fight, after we can see what we need improving." He said,

We all nodded and I stood up, "Want to be my partner?" Someone asked, I turned and saw Nico smiling and smirking a bit,

"You sure you're up to it?" I asked,

"You bet," and started charging at me without a warning, I stumbled back onto the ground and got my sword, I slashed his leg and he fell to the ground, he glared at me and put his hands together and a rock came forward. He was about to let go until a...

**BANG!**

Suddenly all of us including Percy fell to the ground, "What the Hades was that about?" Percy asked, he looked around and shouted, "STAY HERE!" and ran off, I heard the swords of clanging and fights.

"Want to help him?" someone asked, I looked up and saw Nico, I nodded and grabbed his hand. I ran out and saw people fighting; demigods were unaware and running all over the place.

"What's going on?" I asked,

"No... They said they wouldn't attack." Nico whispered,

"Who?" I asked curiously,

"The Romans," He answered,

My eyes widened, Nico and Hades filled me in on all that happened while I was dead and I was shocked,

"Where's Perc-" I was cut off by someone,

"NICO! I am so glad to see you," Someone said, I looked and saw an odd girl.

"Hazel! It's great to see you, now this may just sprout up in mind, but WHAT THE HADES ARE YOU DOING HERE?" he roared,

"Maybe I should ask you, one of our demigods, came up and said he was attacked by one of your campers, care to explain? By the way who is she?" she pointed at me,

He smiled, "This," he gestured to me, "Is my annoying big sister called Bianca," her jaw dropped,

"We have to hurry, this isn't looking good." I stated, "We weren't prepared. We can get this sorted out later,"

They both nodded and I helped a Hecate girl whose magic was useless for him, I summoned a rock and let it go, he stumbled back and the girl conjured fire and threw it at his face. I helped lots of people and was getting tired.

"Getting tired?" One said, I turned and saw a girl,

"Who are you?" I asked,

"You won't remember me," she said and smirked, "But it will be the last thing you see," she got out her sword and lunged at me, I closed my eyes, but felt no stab, I opened my eyes and saw Annabeth,

"Leave her alone," She growled,

"Doesn't concern you," She replied and fought, I kept my eyes open for a bit but fell asleep, I felt like I was being carried and tried to open my eyes but couldn't.

Nico POV

I was injuring Roman demigods and they were really easy to defeat, but some had years of training and it was really hard to defeat an son of Mars, but I won anyway, just then I heard Annabeth shouting and Bianca,

"_They must be in trouble,"_ _I thought,_

I ran up to them and saw Bianca being taken, I growled,

"Nico, help her!" Annabeth said, what do you think I was going to do, leave her?

"Leave or," I grabbed my sword and pointed it at her, "I will kill you!" I growled,

She laughed, "Really? You think you can kill me," she put Bianca down and faced me, I charged at her and she defended herself, I used a rock to flatten her, but she flicked her hand and it was gone.

"_Great, magic" I thought,_

I pushed her with all my force and she fell to the ground, she looked up in time to see my sword with into her chest, but strangely enough, it wasn't bleeding, it just went through her. She pushed me and I tapped my sword, an army of skeletons came.

"You wouldn't hurt and innocent girl would you?" she asked, suddenly her face changed and she was, no, it was impossible, she was dead,

"Mamma?" I asked shocked,

"My son, come with me," She said gently, I saw him move his feet like he was in a trance,

"Nico! Don't listen to her!" Percy came running helping Annabeth , Nico shook his head and glared at her, he lunged at her only to see her disappear,

"Just you wait; I will be back for her!" She hissed and vanished, I looked around for her but she wasn't there, I looked at Bianca and she was bleeding, I held onto her and went.

* * *

><p><strong>Is she dead? What happens? Hope you enjoy it!<strong>


	2. Dream's

Chapter 2 – Dreams

Bianca POV 

"_What the?" I looked around and saw I was alone on a beach with no-one, I shivered, suddenly it turned all black and dead, I looked around and saw skeletons,_

"_Hello? Anyone there?" I looked and no-one answered, "This isn't funny," _

"_Who said about it being funny?" Someone said, I turned quickly and saw myself... in black,_

"_Like it?" She gestured to her clothes, "It's really smooth, and hopefully you will wear it someday," _

"_What are you talking about?" I asked, _

_She smirked, "I am your dark side, your opposite,"_

_I took a step back and stumbled, "What?" I croaked out,_

"_I am you dark side, your opposite, when you let out your dark side, this is what happens," she pointed to the graveyard, "This is but a small taste of it though,"_

"_You're sick!" I yelled,_

_She smirked, "I'm you, just embrace it, then it would be painless,"_

"_N-no" I stuttered, _

"_You could be powerful, you could have your dreams, people bow down to you, people who are feared by you, but also," She smirked, "Scared by you,"_

_I shivered, "That not what I want,"_

_She frowned, "What about the people who made you suffer?"_

_I bit my lip, the people who made me suffer... I thought about it and was angered and raged, I remembered my fatal flaw and realised what I was doing and shook it off, I glared at her, or me._

"_Didn't you like that?" She smirked,_

"_I-I di-" I stuttered, I did like it but not in the way I wanted, _

_She smiled, "You'll love it soon enough,"_

"_What do you mean?" I asked,_

"_No worries, but you will see me again, soon," She transported and I was left alone._

I woke up and saw I was being fed by an Apollo kid, Will. I opened my eyes and groaned,

"She's waking up!" I heard someone say,

"Be quiet!" Someone said, "She need time to pull herself together,"

"Bianca?" Nico approached me nervously,

"Yeah?" I answered,

"Are you okay?" He asked,

"Yes, what happened?" I asked, just then I was tackled into a hug by Nico, "Nico!" I hissed, "Let go," he let go and rubbed his head, "What happened?"

"Well...

"_Leave, or I will kill you!" Nico said,_

_She laughed and said, "You really think you can kill me?" She lunged forward with her sword and Nico defended himself, _

"_You wouldn't hurt and innocent girl would you?" she asked, suddenly her face changed and she was, no, it was impossible, she was dead,_

"_Mamma?" Nico asked shocked,_

"_My son, come with me," She said gently, I saw him move his feet like he was in a trance,_

"_Nico! Don't listen to her!" Percy came running, I saw Nico shook his head and glared at her, he lunged at her only to see her disappear,_

"_Just you wait; I will be back for her!" She said,_

I shivered; she'll be back for me,

"Hey don't worry, I'll protect you," Nico said,

"Me too," Percy said,

"I am too, if seaweed brain is going, I'll have to go, his plans almost got us killed!" Annabeth said,

I gulped, "Thanks, what about the Romans?"

They all exchanged dark looks, Nico stepped in, "Were not on speaking terms with them now,"

I opened my mouth but Percy stopped me, "Lupa spoke to Chiron about it and were on... neutral grounds, we won't attack them, neither will they, but we aren't friends anymore,"

I sulked, "So...what happens now?" I asked, they all looked at each other, "What?"

Percy said, "Chiron thinks it's best if you get a quest."

I widened my eyes, "What? I'm too young to get one; I don't even have any training!"

"It's your choice, no-one's forcing you," Annabeth said, glaring at Percy.

I thought about it, the Romans, the Greeks, the girl, who else would be after me? I sighed and said, "Alright, I'm in,"

Chiron came in, "Good, you'll need to see Rachel first," I nodded and he left, what a waste of time. I was about to get up when Nico stopped me,

"You can go tomorrow," Nico said, "No need to go now when you just woke up," the rest nodded,

"I have to finish reading this book, bye Bianca." She waved,

Percy rolled his eyes, "Typical wise girl," Annabeth turned around and glared,

"What?" She asked,

"You always read a book," he said,

"That's not true, is it?" she turned to me and Nico,

Silence...

"Ha! Told you wise girl," Percy smiled,

The said girl took her knife, "Want to say that again?"

He made a girlish voice and left, "Bye, know it all,"

"That's it!" Annabeth shouted and ran towards him,

"It's a wonder how there together," Nico shook his head, "Bye Bianca, I'll check on you soon,"

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think?<strong>


	3. My Team

Chapter 3 – My Team

Nico's POV

I was rock climbing and was half way there until the lava came, I quickly hopped off it, but it scorched my clothes.

Percy laughed, "Nice one Nico."

I glared at him, "Shut up, or I'll tell Annabeth you were looking at an Aphrodite girl,"

His eyes widened and he said, "You wouldn't dare,"

I scoffed, "Try me," I wasn't scared of death, I am death. I walked off and saw Bianca coming out, she was looking a bit pale but ok, I ran towards her, just in time too, she was falling a bit.

"Take it easy," I said, "Your going to hurt yourself," wow, who knew I was the caring type.

She glared at me, "I'm not going to hurt myself,"

I shrugged, "Whatever," she continued walking and I knew she was going to Rachel, I followed,

Bianca POV

I continued walking up to Rachel with Nico following me and saw her, painting.

"Umm... Rachel?" I asked,

She put her brush down and turned around and saw me, "Yes?"

"I need a prophecy," I asked,

She nodded and suddenly green mist came,

_Five shall go to the demigod who fought; She will fight for her life, One will die by a knife, Three shall survive, And one shall betray you._

She shook her head and said, "Good Luck!" I waved and walked off, that was one freaky prophecy,

"Whats up?" Nico walked beside me,

I sighed, "No, we better tell Chiron," he nodded, we left to find Chiron and told him, he thought about it,

"Very well, Bianca, you will have to pick another four," he stated,

I thought about it, someone who knows how to work a plan, "Annabeth," someone who is brave and loyal, "Percy," someone who can fight from midrange, "Nico," and I opened my mouth to say,

"And me," someone said, I turned around and saw...

* * *

><p><strong>Who do you want it to be?<strong>

**Thalia**

**Katie**

**Piper**

**Other (Please write down who you would prefer)**


	4. Transport

Chapter 4 – Transport

Bianca's POV

I turned and saw... Thalia! I smiled, wait? Wasn't she with the hunters?

"Thalia, aren't you with the hunters?" I asked,

"I'm on break." She answered,

I nodded, "We better get going."

Nico POV

I smiled Thalia was coming! Maybe now I can tell her! I literally ran to my cabin and packed. There was a knock,

"Who is it?" I asked,

"Connor Stoll, who do think? Dead boy!" she said behind the door,

I ran to the door and opened it. "Hey Babe." I smiled,

"Don't call me baby!" She seethed and kissed me, it felt like I was being zapped, I was about to...

"NICO, HURRY UP!" Percy banged the door, we jumped back, I could see Thalia blushing,

I held my hand, "Let's go,"

She took it and we walked out.

Percy's POV

We were waiting for Nico and Thalia and they say I'm slow!

"Here." Someone said from behind,

I jumped up and said, "Geez, Nico, you gave me a heart attack,"

Just then a flash and I stumbled back, "Present," a girl said,

I sighed, "You just love torturing me, don't you?" I grumbled,

"Yep," They both said,

"We better get going, how are we travelling?"

"Plane," Bianca answered,

"What! You know I can't set foot on a plane or..."

"I know, but you don't think that he would kill his own daughter do you?" she asked,

I was shaking and stuttered, "N-no b-but,"

"Then it's settled."

Annabeth's POV

We were approaching the airport and Percy was nervous, I mean REALLY nervous, he was sweating, muttering, trembling, cursing,

I had enough, "Seaweed brain, Chill!"

"H-how a-am I s-sup-p-o-s-e-d t-o c-h-i-l-l?" he trembled,

I rolled my eyes, "Do you think my mom, Bianca's and Nico's dad, your dad, will be happy if we all die?"

He thought about it and cooled down a bit, "A-alright, I'm still not happy but alright."

I smiled and kissed him on his forehead, "Your such a seaweed brain,"

"And your a book brain." He retorted,

Thalia's POV

I was about to board the plane but was really scared, I mean, hello! Afraid of heights here! I was sitting next to dead boy and I knew I was a bit safe, I looked around and saw Percy hyperventilating, he was breathing in and out and chuckled,

"What's up?" Nico asked,

"Look at Percy." I pointed at him.

He looked at me weirdly and he laughed, just then the intercom said, "Please sit tight, we are about to take out."

I looked around for my belt and I couldn't find it.

"Chill," Nico said, he put a hand on my shoulder and I was calm, he got my belt and buckled me up. I smiled.

Bianca's POV

I was a bit nervous, but I was particularly nervous on one thing,

_Five shall go to the demigod who fought; She will fight for her life, One will die by a knife, Four might shall survive, And the one who betray you, Will decide on._

Ok, we shall go to that girl, who fought us, know that, a girl will fight for her life; one will die by a knife. Two will die and someone shall betray you, who would betray me? I sighed and went to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's short! Tell me if you want me to carry one!<strong>


	5. West

Chapter 5 – West

Bianca POV

We landed on board and Percy sighed,

"I'm glad I'm not dead," just then thunder boomed.

Thalia listened, "He says the next time you do it, you will feel the wrath of his bolt."

He nodded, "Sorry Uncle! Cuz made me!"

I rolled my eyes and we set off.

Nico' POV

We were walking to who know we're, we were in a forest, Bianca suggested, I rolled my eyes, the forest honestly, I watched tons of movies which said, go to the forest, you dead.

I sighed, I looked forward and her a buzzing noise, I listened and heard a sweet melody voice, I was walking towards it, I focused on it, I wanted to see the girl, I wanted to...

Just then, I was snapped out of it by a lightning bolt, I was on the ground and singed, I glared at her,

"You were in a trance dead boy." She rolled her eyes,

"What was it?" I asked,

"Anything I want it to be..." Someone muttered, I saw Nico held back by an invisible force and I turned around and saw a girl.

Thalia's POV

I was literally loathing this girl; she ignored me and was practically flirting with Nico, my Nico! I gripped spear and lunged it at her,

"He's mine." I seethed,

"Do you have a brain? You're a huntress." She retorted,

My eyes flashed and I battled against her. I was about to hit her with lightning until she raised her hand and we were hit by an invisible force.

"I am Karla, daughter of Morpheus." She stated,

"Well Karla," I spat, "Allow me to make me your worst nightmare," I pushed forward and punched her across the face. She pushed me to a wall and heard her say,

"ύπνος" and fell asleep.

Annabeth's POV

I knocked Percy out when he was in a trance and told the others to go ahead, I heard a groan,

"Huh?"

I rolled my eyes, "Come on seaweed brain, we go to catch up with the others." I held my hand and he took it,

We kept running and saw Thalia and Nico, they were fighting, with this girl, I couldn't see much, but as I got closer, I heard,

"I am Karla, daughter of Morpheus." She stated, so she must have made this as a part of her dream, she has a big advantage! I saw Thalia being knocked out and screamed,

"Thalia!" I gripped my knife and charged, she was surprised and I cut a bit of her hair,

Her eyes went murderously, I glared at her with full force, "You-just-ruined-my-hair." She stated,

"Well no..." I said sarcastically, she gritted her teeth and snapped her fingers, just then I saw a shadow above me, a big rock.

She smirked and said, "Bye, bye!" and I blacked out,

Percy's POV

"Annabeth!" I ran and tried to pull her out off the rock, I couldn't find her. I saw a lake nearby and willed it towards Karla.

She flicked her hand and it went, "This is a part of my dreams, this is a part of my dimension, you think you can defeat me?" she growled and yelled,

"φωτιά" I felt myself in pain and blacked out.

Nico's POV

"Percy," I cried out, I tried to push the force away but it wouldn't, the girl came towards me,

"Why don't you just join me?" she whispered,

"Go to Hades!" I yelled, I wouldn't join this psycho if she was the last human being on earth! She just injured my friends,

"Think about it," She soothed, the scenery changed, I saw flowers, beaches, my family,

"My dreams can make your future, reality." She said,

"Not in your dreams girl!" a girl said from behind,

Bianca's POV

I was walking in front of them and when I looked behind, they were no-where, I searched and search until, I heard fighting and shouting going on, I saw Karla and Nico talking, I gripped my bow and yelled,

"Not in your dreams girl!"

She turned and looked at me, "Well, well, I was going to come back for you later, but since your here now..." she waved her hand and vines came out, the grabbed my hands and legs, lying me on the grass.

"Now, what to do about your brother..." she questioned,

My eyes flashed, no-one, no-one messes with my brother, I gritted my teeth, felt nothing but rage and anger, I breathed and saw fire erupting in and out from my breathing, shadows bending my will, I was mad, angry and mostly, wanted revenge...

* * *

><p><strong>What will happen?<strong>


	6. Dark Side

Chapter 6 – Dark side

Nico's POV

I saw Bianca, but not Bianca, a different and dark her; she was controlling fire, making shadows bend to her will, rocks coming above her, her eyes turning black, wait black.

"Bianca don't! Don't let it out!" I yelled, I did it once and almost killed someone, my dad came and calmed me down and explained everything, every offspring of Hades has a dark side, whether they like it or not.

I looked at her, she wasn't listening, I saw Karla looking scared, she should be, she would die, she flung Karla back to a rock and I saw Bianca clothes changing to pitch black.

"Bianca!" I screamed, "Snap out of it!"

She looked at me, "Bianca isn't here anymore." A lower and darker voice said,

I shivered, "Let her back in!" I yelled and gripped my sword,

"And if I don't?" she challenged,

"Then you'll deal with this!" I charged at her and battled, she was laughing and flew rocks at me, I was using my powers to stop the rocks and shadows, but it was difficult, your dark side has more power.

"Why don't I some fun?" She smirked, I didn't like this, and she went towards Thalia,

"Leave her alone!" I cried and ran to her, she pushed me to a wall with her power, she went close and touched her cheek,

"So this is the girl you're crushing on? Maybe I should just end her now to save you the trouble," She pulled a dagger and aimed it for her heart.

I ran and ran, and threw myself in front of her, she widened her eyes,

"Why?" She gritted her teeth,

"I love her," I smiled, she would never understand, "You need to earn love, not force them,"

I turned to Bianca and shouted, "Bianca, come out!" I heard a mumble,

"Nic-o," Thalia groaned, she opened her eyes and saw me, I saw her crying and smiled,

"Don't cry babe," I wiped her tears and felt myself give way, I saw someone, a blurry person on a couple of centimetres from me,

"You're going to be okay?" Thalia chocked, "You hear me," she went to the wound and feed me Nectar.

"It's not going to work," I coughed up blood,

"Don't talk!" She screamed, she ripped a bit of her death Barbie t-shirt and wrapped the wound,

"That was your favourite t-shirt," I mumbled,

"Your more important," she smiled, I could feel the tears on my face,

"Don't cry, I would hate to see you cry because of me." I asked, she nodded and wiped them off, her eyes were read and her hair was a mess.

"Percy, Annabeth," I whispered,

"I'll take care of them later, you need help!"

"Mom?" I looked and the blurry person took the shape of mom, she smiled and cried,

"Nico! I forbid you to see your father!" she shouted,

"Take care of Bianca for me..." I was slowly closed my eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Will he die? Will he be alive?<strong>


	7. Humanity

Chapter 7 – Humanity

Bianca's POV

I saw my brother die and didn't do a damn thing about it, I was shocked but felt nothing about it, I felt myself give way,

"_Let me out!" she screamed,_

"_Don't think so." I smirked, "Your brother was weak, he died for love, and that's a human or demigod's weakness, no emotions are, except for rage, anger and revenge."_

"_SHUT UP!" she screeched, just then there was a flash and I was thrown on to the floor,_

_I looked at my hand and was bleeding, "How? I was supposed to be more powerful than you,"_

"_You think rage and anger is the only thing that fuels our power, but you're wrong," she said,_

_I looked at her and saw her with all of my power, "But that's my power..." I said,_

"_It is also mine, and I'm taking it back!" she shouted, she threw rocks and I saw shadows going near me,_

_I laughed, "This is my power, I am the only thing who has experience in this, you are new and now you will know what it's like to live in a cage!" I flicked my hand and everything went back at her,_

"_Your brother was pathetic, weak and I have no use for the weak." I stated,_

"_WHY YOU?" she shouted and another blast was thrown at me, "He was brave, strong and fought like a hero, he is not weak!" she screeched and another blast was thrown, _

_I screamed, she smirked, "This is my body, not your and I will not have people die at my hand!" she held a bow and flung 5 arrows at me._

My power was beginning to wither, the force made me fall to the ground, and saw Thalia running towards me.

"_It's finished," I mumbled and sat down, _

"_Rage is finished," someone said, I saw my emotions coming back,_

"_Are you going back?" Knowledge asked,_

_I sighed, "I don't know if I deserve to, Nico might not have died if I helped him,"_

"_It's your choice," someone said, _

_I sighed, I hate being in charge, _

"_Bianca, wake up!" Someone said, I looked up and saw Thalia, "I don't care if you're confused, alive or whatever, you are coming back!" she screamed, "You are not to blame!"_

"_I am." I mumbled,_

"_Do not hold a grudge! Your fatal flaw!" She screeched, "Think about your family, your friends, how would they all feel? How would you dad feel? He might of lost Nico, but what would he do if he lost you again? Wake up!"_

_I cried, I didn't know what to do. _

"_Follow your heart." Someone said, I looked up and saw love, _

_I looked back at my past and my past life, the quest, my oath, why I accepted it, I didn't think of my friends, only myself, I was selfish and was given a second chance to put it to good use, I stood up and gripped my bow,_

"_Thanks, I know what to do," I smiled,_

* * *

><p><strong>Do you want her to live?<strong>


	8. A Death

Chapter 8 – A death

Annabeth's POV

I was woke up and wondered where I was, I opened my eyes, I saw myself trapped, my ankle broken, I looked and saw a rock, I tried to get out of it but failed, I saw that girl Karla waking up, I wanted to break her with my bare hands,

"Mom, please help," I prayed, I opened my eyes and saw the rock moving slightly, I smiled and thanked my mom,

I stood up and gripped my knife, as soon as I stood up fully, I went back down, my leg, she must have heard me yelp because she turned her head, I cursed,

She walked towards me, "Well, well, trying to surprise me huh?" she smirked and gripped her sword, "Well sadly, it didn't work!" she lunged at me with a sword and I closed my eyes, I heard a sound,

CLANG!

I opened my eyes and saw Seaweed brain, disarming her, "Leave my girl alone." He growled, her powers were down, I could tell, must of been injured, Percy knocked her out and I tried to stand up,

"Hey! Take it easy." Percy held me,

"I'm fine," I growled, it just hurt a bit, "Let's find the others," we walked around and saw blood,

"Blood," I breathed out,

"There fine," Percy said, but I could sense a bit of fear in them, we continued and saw Thalia and Bianca,

"Thalia/Bianca!" I screeched, I ran towards them and Percy followed behind me, I sat behind them and asked,

"What happened?"

"Karla, Bianca, Nico, I" Thalia choked out, I saw her crying and tears down her face,

"What?" Percy said dumb folded, I glared at him, talk about being sensitive,

"Karla tried to _–hiccup-_ convince Nico_,-hiccup- _Bianca got all upset and angry _–hiccup –_ she turned _–hiccup –_ black, she went all _–hiccup-_psycho, _-hiccup_- Karla _–hiccup-_ knifed Nico," she cried,

I looked around and saw Nico, in a pool of blood, I gasped and put a hand over my mouth, I ran towards him,

"Nico..." I cried,

He chuckled, "Looks like you made it,"

"Not good enough though," I gritted my teeth,

"Hey, it'll be ok," he said softly,

I cried and hugged him, "Your going to be okay,"

He shook his head, and looked ahead, "Mom? I can see you more clearly,"

I gasped, he's close, and he's on the other side almost. Percy came and cried, "Hey man,"

"Hey, hey Percy can I ask you something?" He chocked out some blood,

"Anything," he replied,

"Take care of Bianca, I ask Thalia, but she's a hunter, I'm not promising you like last time, but, try. I won't blame you if she's hurt or anything,"

He nodded, I saw a flash of light and saw someone groan, I looked and saw Bianca waking up, and she shook her head and widened her eyes, looks like she remembered.

Bianca's POV

I woke up with a splitting headache and shook it off. I saw Thalia helping me and suddenly, I had a flash of all of what had just happened, I covered my mouth, I looked around and hoped it wasn't true, but I was wrong, Nico, knife.

I cried and ran over to him, "Nico, Nico, your here right?" I trembled,

He chuckled, "Not by much though," he coughed, blood coming out, he smiled, "I see mom,"

I was frozen, not much time, "Thalia," she looked up and she said,

"Yes?" She replied,

"It's a shame, I wanted to go out with you and be you girlfriend, but I guess it wasn't meant to be," he chuckled,

She smiled and cried, he spoke up, "Annabeth, Percy, you've been great friends, sorry I was so mean to you before Percy."

Percy shook his head, "It's in the past." Annabeth nodded her head,

"Bianca, funny how you died before and now I die, the only problem was that I never got to say goodbye," He smiled,

I trembled with sadness, "So I guess I'll say it," he coughed up blood, "Goodbye," he turned to everyone and said, "Goodbye, and goodbye Pinecone face, I love you." He closed his eyes and I knew that it would be last time he would speak.

"The prophecy, was right,_ 'five shall go to the demigod,' _that was Karla, _'she will fight for her life,' _that was true, and...One shall die by a knife." Percy said, we all cried and he shivered, 'four shall survive,"

Nico was the one, I was frozen in shock.

"Come on, we finished our quest. We confronted her and now we to head back, what should we do with her?" Annabeth asked,

"Kill her for all I care," I growled,

"We'll take her back with us." Thalia said, I looked at her, "Nico wouldn't want you to be a murderer because of him."

I nodded, we were standing there for ages, I stood up and found myself being pointed at with a sword.

* * *

><p><strong>I didnt want Nico to die, sorry for all you Nico fans!<strong>


	9. The Traitor or not?

Chapter 9 – Traitor

Bianca's POV

Everything happened so fast, I turned and saw myself being pointed at by a sword, how did I not see her?

"Miss me?" She smirked,

"Why?" I growled, I mean her of all people didn't think she would betray me,

"You know why." She seethed,

"No I don't, so why don't you enlighten me?" I asked,

"He always wanted you, he kept thinking me as you, I was never good enough, I was never you, he only went to the doors to get you, instead he got me, I could see he was disappointed, then we he saw you back! I was raving, he kept visiting me less, I saw him be happy like I never did." She gripped her sword,

"Hazel." I said softly, "He loved you like a sister,"

She screamed, "No he didn't! He looked at you differently! I could see it! And still he see's you in a different light and he's dead because of you!"

I sighed, "What would Nico think of you now? He would think you were spoilt and a brat."

"No he wouldn't!" She screamed, I saw lots of metals and jewels being around us, I tensed up, Nico told me about Hazel, she was cursed and one touch of jewels, you would die.

"Yes I would." We gasped and saw a floating Nico in ghost form,

"Nico? Shouldn't you be judged?" I asked,

"Father gave me some time to sort this...misunderstanding,"

"You looked weird; usually it's me floating," I said,

"Cool isn't it! I don't need to walk or get tired; I just glide... Hey! Try and put a sword through me, I bet it wouldn't hurt me."

"Nico! This isn't something you joke about," I yelled,

"Sorry," he mumbled, "I'm going to miss you yelling and scolding me, wow I never thought I would say that again."

"Again?"

"When you died," he said I nodded; he turned to look at Hazel, "Hazel, Bianca's right."

"See what I mean! You always stick together, have more history and agree on most things!" she screamed,

"Hazel, don't you know what your flaw is," he said calmly,

"I know what it is!" She looked murderous, "And now I will end it!" she pulled her sword out and lunged,

Annabeth screamed, Percy was shocked and Thalia was looking murderous,

"Hazel don't!" Nico yelled, Hazel held back a bit, "You don't know what your doing if you kill her, you will start a war between the gods, Romans vs. Greeks again, people dying, don't, I love you and I love Bianca, but you can't kill people who you hate." He said, he was starting to fade,

"I have to go, dad's mad," he paused and turned to Thalia, "Cya Pinecone Face!" He waved,

"Dead boy I am going to kill you!" She yelled,

"Ironic isn't it, my nickname is now true and," he paused, "You can't kill me because I'm already dead!" He laughed,

She gritted her teeth and smiled, "See ya later dead boy." She waved; we all turned to Hazel and saw her still glaring at Bianca,

"What are you going to do Hazel? Kill me?" I asked, she gripped her sword, "I know we haven't met each other until that battle, but can we start again, as sisters?"

She hesitated, "I don't know..." she sighed,

"It's up to you, you've had a difficult life and a curse that no-one has. It's ok," I said softly,

She looked at me and dropped her sword; she cried her heart out, I patted her on the back,

"It'll be ok," I said, I looked at the others and saw them looking sad.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you expect Hazel?<strong>


	10. We Get Gift's

Chapter 10 – We Get Gifts

Annabeth's POV

"We better take her back to camp." Thalia said, "Also," she cringed, "her." She pointed to Karla with disgust,

"But were at war with them, well sort of," I sighed,

"Well were not going to leave her here!" Bianca snapped,

"Let it go Wise girl," Percy said,

I gritted my teeth, "Fine, seaweed brain," I punched him,

"OWW" Percy rubbed his shoulder, "What was that for?" he asked,

"For changing my mind," I said, he mumbled some stuff; I chuckled and told Percy to grab Karla,

I sighed, "Let's go,"

Percy's POV

I sighed, it was all over, but it was a disaster, Nico was gone, he was like a brother to me. We continued walking and I stopped,

"How are we going to get there?" I asked, they all looked at each other and smirked,

"Oh no! I am not setting foot on a plane again!" I screeched,

"Grow up, seaweed brain," Annabeth rolled her eyes,

"Nope I am staying here and you can't do anything about it!" I whined, yes I know me whining but I am not setting foot on a plane! Just then I blacked out.

Thalia's POV

"Did you have to knock him out?" I asked Annabeth,

She shrugged, "I knew he wasn't going to give up."

I sighed; I had a long day, Nico dead, Hazel, Heights.

"Let's go." Bianca said, "Thalia can you help Percy? I'll get Karla, she's still knocked out right?" she asked,

I looked at Karla and nodded; I held Percy and began to walk,

Bianca's POV

We were back at the airport and we paid and gave them money, they gave us weird looks when they saw Percy and Karla, but shook them off,

"We better hurry up," I stated, we all ran to the plane and sat down, I saw Percy waking up a bit and saw where he was, he started hyperventilating,

"Seaweed brain, calm down!" Annabeth hissed, I chuckled, I whispered to Thalia to keep an eye one Karla, she nodded and I fell asleep.

_After a few hours_

Thalia shook me and whispered, "Were here," I sighed, I stood up and stretched myself, I looked at the clock on a plane and realised I slept for 3 hours,

We walked out and I saw Percy sighing, I chuckled, "We better get to the Roman camp," we nodded and set off.

Percy's POV

We were heading towards the entrance until I saw guards, demigod guards. They were ready to charge until we raised our hands up for surrender,

"Hold it! I am Percy Jackson!" I yelled, they lowered their swords, glad to know I'm still a celebrity. "We have brought a lost camper!" I bellowed, they came closer and looked at Hazel,

"We've been looking for her," he said,

"Thank you for bringing her to us, to me." Someone said, I looked up and saw Frank, I smiled,

"Tell them to call of the war, we don't want it," I stated, they looked at each other and nodded,

"Sure and... thanks." He said and picked up Hazel, "I hope we meet soon again Perseus."

I shivered; don't like people saying my full name. I nodded and we parted, we were all walking, until we were engulfed by a beam of light.

Thalia's POV

I landed on a hard cold floor; I rubbed my back, "Oww..." I looked around and saw that we were on... Olympus.

I bowed to my father, "Father." He nodded and I stood,

"What is going on here?" I asked,

He replied, "You saved us from a war against the Romans, again, we are in your debt."

Bianca and Percy just stood up, "You had to summon us on a cold floor!" he sighed,

He waved it off, "You saved us from war, we." He gestured to the gods and goddess, "We decided that you should be rewarded,"

They all nodded, personally, I did not want to die. "Thalia Grace." My dad and Artemis called for me, I stood frozen, I walked over and bowed,

"You have helped us and served us," my dad said, Artemis continued, "Not to mention breaking your oath and falling in love with a son of Hades," she said with disgust,

"I love him and nothing you do will change that, I'm guessing Aphrodite had something to do with that though," I smirked, Artemis glared at Aphrodite,

"Very well, you will be stripped of my immortality after you go back to camp." Artemis stated,

"Now, for my daughter," he smiled, "Here is my gift to her," he waved his hand and I glowed, I looked around and saw something flutter,

_Wings..._

"Give them a try," my dad encouraged, I gulped,

"Later," I was not a fan of making a fool of myself,

He grumbled, Poseidon bellowed, "Percy Jackson!" he stood up, he smiled and waved his hand and a blue colour shined around him,

"Your powers have increased," he stated, "You can freeze water now," he said, Percy smiled and nodded,

"Annabeth Chase!" Athena yelled, she smiled and threw her a box, she opened it, "This is a necklace, it has special properties that you will find out," she stated, she smiled and thanked her.

Finally, "Bianca Di Angelo!" Hades boomed, she stood up and looked at him, he smiled and all the Gods and Goddess were shocked,

He threw her a tiny box, she opened it and it contained, a bracelet, "Nico made it for you when he realised you were alive, he never got the chance to give it to you though..." he sighed, "He has achieved Elysium." He said,

She smiled and looked at the bracelet; to the side was a note,

_To my annoying big sis, _

_Nico_

I sighed, I loved Nico but it was time to move on, he was dead and I needed to decide on what to do.

"You have done what was expected, farewell demigods." My dad said, he waved his hand and we were all back at camp. I felt my body shifting, looks like my immortality is gone.

"THEIR BACK!" Someone screamed, I looked and saw everyone coming towards us. I sighed and walked away, I needed to think. I looked at the forest and saw a ghostly Nico smiling, I opened my mouth but he vanished.

I smiled and walked away from camp.

* * *

><p><strong>Finished! Sorry it was a short one but I wanted to start publishing my new story!<strong>


End file.
